Attack of the Killer Box!!!
by BEWARE THE BOX
Summary: A strange geometric object attacks the Gargoyles. o_o;; It's the Box and it's eeeeeeeevil I tell you!


I don't own the Gargies. If I did I'd be as rich as Xanatos! Okay maybe not, but still I don't own them so don't come and sue me okay? Oh, I don't own The Box either, and don't know who does, but whoever you are I'm not claiming the Box as my own lol. Only people from Station Eight will get the running joke in this fic, but it's still funny even if you aren't :P

Attack of the Killer Box!!!

~~~ (It looks like this o_o;;)

The sun was just setting and all the Gargoyles were starting to awaken. Goliath was in mid stretch/roar when something large fell out of the sky and flattened him. The poor gargoyle managed to push the heavy object off himself and stood up to see what it was.

It was…a box! A five-foot by five-foot box! Actually it looked like the National Geographic square only with a white outline and a black center.

"Uh…hello?" Goliath reached out a claw to tap on the Box. His claw made a hollow tapping sound.

The Box, of course, didn't respond. It just sank into the floor and disappeared like it never even appeared.

"That was…interesting." Goliath shook his head and started downstairs.

Broadway patted his big green stomach on his way into the kitchen; he was looking forward to a good yummy breakfast. He yanked the kitchen door open and…WHAM…walked belly-first into the Box.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" The fat gargoyle rubbed his stomach and looked at the black Box before him. "What are you?"

Not offering a reply, the odd Box slid sideways and melted into the wall.

Lexington, Angela and Brooklyn were sitting at a table playing a game of Uno. Lex was winning and Brooklyn was just starting to mutter when a strange object slid right between them. It pushed them apart and then halted right in their way.

"Ummm…hey!" Lex jumped up and kicked the Box which made it flip over onto Brooklyn. Angela cringed and smartly took a few steps away from the seemingly dangerous geometric object.

Brooklyn wasn't fast enough and got flattened. "OOF! Gee, thanks." He pushed the Box off and stood back up looking pretty bruised up. "What is that thing?"

"I don't know." Angela answered. "Odd thing."

Silent, the Box bounced up towards the ceiling and disappeared.

Hudson settled back into his recliner with Bronx at his side. He let a sigh of contentment and picked up the remote to channel surf for something decent to watch. He'd just stopped on Star Trek when something large slammed up through the floor and rammed him and his recliner into the ceiling.

"AUGH!" Hudson's eyes bulged out and Bronx started barking angrily. "Quiet Bronx!" the old gargoyle climbed off the Box and stared curiously at it.

Bronx just sniffed the large thing and wandered off to flop down in another corner of the room.

And the Box started to roll through another wall…

Owen was just stepping out of an elevator and into the corridor when he heard a weird rumbling noise. He turned to his left and saw a large square object hurtling down the hall after him.

"GAAAHH! WHAT IS IT?!?!" The disguised fey shrieked and started running for his life away from the weird Box.

The Box gained speed until it overtook Owen in the stairwell. It left him flattened in the shape of the stairs and kept right on going 'till it disappeared again.

Xanatos and Fox were…busy being grown-ups…and didn't notice when a strange Box fell past their bedroom window and crashed down onto the street.

However, Elisa did notice because the Box landed right on her car.

"Oh, great! I just got it washed too! Stupid Box!" The detective kicked the Box with all her might and wound up hopping around holding her foot. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

When the pain went away the detective hurried inside and slammed the door.

While Elisa was going back inside, the Box took off again and flew past Fox and Xanatos's window for a second time, but they were still too busy doing grown-up things to even notice it was there.

Finally several hours later Fox and Xanatos got done doing their grown-up stuff and came walking out of the bedroom as if nothing happened. They both noticed that Elisa and the gargies all looked quite spooked and were staring at something unseen.

"David…what's going on?" Fox looked to the group, "What has you so spooked?"

"Fox, I don't have a clue." Xanatos answered with a brow raised.

Suddenly Lex burst out, "Xanatos, Fox, look out for the Box!"

Xanatos pushed Fox away from himself and looked up in time to see the Box plummeting towards him from the ceiling. He reached into a random secret hole in the wall to pull out a laser weapon and fired off a few shots at the scary geometric object.

The Box promptly exploded into a hundred tiny Boxes that promptly turned into a hundred tiny puddles that slowly coagulated back into the full-sized Box. Without a word or a reason the Box slowly faded from view until it was gone.

Now the only question that remained in all of their minds was…would the Box return?


End file.
